wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultrinim Prime/Nemesis Prime
Nemesis Prime is a tertiary antagonist in WUC. He is the leader of the Nemicons, a private army that serves the god known as Unicron. In WUC, after everything related to transformers was voided, he started out taking over the Decepticons and sent Optimus Prime to earth, starting the "Optimus Prime" story arc- after Megatron seemingly died. His history has not been explored much- even before the "void everything transformers" thing happened, his history was little touched upon IRP. Though things will be changed, there are several things that will stay consistant- He is a servant of Unicron, The Nemicons- however they were also reworked- and parts of his old Biography. Biography In the multiversal civil war fought between Primus and Unicron, Primus created 26 beings. 14 primes made to hunt down and kill Unicron once and for all: Prima, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Solus Prime, Micronus Prime. Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maximo,''' '''Megatronus Prime, Optimus Prime, and Ultrinim Prime. Ultrinim was the most reckless out of the 14, always wanting to rush things, and get them done quickly. This is a major flaw of Ultrinim, that eventually leads to him going out on his own- without the other primes, and his own army to fight Unicron. However this attack failed miserably with 2/3 of his army die. The other third, along with Ultrinim, were corrupt to become loyal servants of Unicron. Ultrinim was renamed into "Nemesis Prime", and lead the new "Nemicons" against the primarian forces. Nemesis fought many battles against the primes, however, one battle resulted in him being deactivated- in the sense he got set into a form of stasis- for quite some time. Fast forward 10 Trillion years to the Autobot-Decepticon civil war, and He's still in stasis. Until being found by Soundblaster, who awakes Nemesis. Soundblaster informs Nemesis of the war, and he heads to Cybertron, at the moment when Optimus "defeats" megatron. Nemesis "Kills" Optimus-however all he really did was send him to earth. After this event, Nemesis took command of the decepticons, and they began to gather a string of victories against the autobots, something the "red badged" decepticons will assist in stopping. Weapons The Dark Spark The Dark Spark is the most powerful thing in Nemesis' arsenal. It is the antithesis to the Matrix of Leadership, with it, Nemesis can bend reality to his will, however, usually he chooses to not use this powerful weapon, because of just how powerful he is without it. Some powers, he has are "natural", however the Dark spark can enhance them. Dark Energon Cannon The Dark Energon Cannon is a very powerful cannon, it is a tad bit power powerful than the Fusion Cannon. It fires dark energon, hence the name, and if the shots hit the right areas, even has the potential to turn a normal cybertronian into a terrorcon. It has a "fusion cannon mode" where it behaves and acts as one, which is usually what Nemesis uses. Dark Energon Axe The D.E Axe is a more powerful, Dark Energon version of the Energon Axe. Consisting of Dark Energon rather than normal energon. Swords Nemesis has many swords, however, a lot shatter due to his aggressive fighting style and his strength. Powers and Abilities Teleportation Nemesis has the ability to naturally teleport, however not far. But, the Dark Spark enhances this ability, and allows him to teleport wherever he wants. Hyper-Speed The Dark Spark allows Nemesis to reach speeds, close to the speed of light. He usually won't use this, unless the situation calls for it, since he does have Teleportation. Reality Distortion The Dark Spark allows Nemesis to bend reality to his will. Whatever he wants can happen, however, he rarely uses this ability within WUC, for the sake of not making him too OP- most of the time he just uses it to disorientate his enemies, like what he did in Australia. Super Strength Nemesis Natural is more powerful than others, he could probably fight against the hulk. The Dark Spark enhances his strength even more. Endurance Nemesis has incredibly high Endurance. He could survive being nuked by a Tsar Bomba. He's survived many things. Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Robot